Your Fate, is mine
by IIMB
Summary: Using the power of the Shikon No Tama that only Kagome can wield, Naraku forces Kagome into becoming his Sorceress. What happens when she see's someone who might be able to help her escape her tormentor? Scorpion King Parody i/k ms LEMON!


She couldn't believe how much the Gods had favored her, finally she was free. She was far away from the one man that she truly hated; surrounded by people who wanted the same thing she wanted: His death. The death of the demon that held her captive for the first half of her life. The demon that enslaved her, used her for her visions, for her beauty, and for her body. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to rid the memory of _his _hands touching her, but the one thing he valued more than her body was her power. Yes, the Shikon no Tama had chosen her as its master. She remembered his dark hair and red greedy eyes stare into her soul as his fought himself to not defile her simply because he would lose his only advantage in battle. Her hatred flared. _He _would die. Naraku the evil demon that had destroyed almost everything she held dear, would pay for his crimes.

"Rice ball Kagome?" She looked down to see the small little Kitsune boy she had befriended along her travels offer her a small rice ball with nothing but sincerity in his green eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Why yes! Thank you Shippo!" She said patting him on the head.

Her eyes widened, as the small tear drop that dangled from her leather head dress glowed. Suddenly, she was staring at Shippo's lifeless form, blood oozing from his mouth. The once happy village was burning away into smoldering ashes. All of her friends, her comrades, her only 'family', screaming or attempting to flee, but she knew it was futile. She knew he would find them, and he would kill them all. She turned in her vision only to see Naraku's sneering face ride steadily towards her and grab her taking her back to what she knew, a prison for all eternity.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked.

Her breathing was ragged as she returned to the present. She couldn't speak just yet, but she nodded. The forgotten rice ball landed on the desert sand sinking slowly, and Shippo backed away slowly knowing that something was wrong. She watched the small boy disappear into the crowd as the villagers laughed and danced together on what Kagome was sure was the last night of their freedom.

She looked up into the dark night sky offering a silent prayer, hoping that someone up there would hear her plea. Suddenly, the happy atmosphere that had surrounded her only moments before was now nothing but a sign of impending doom. She had to find him, he was her last hope. Inuyasha the assassin had to know that soon they would all die. She didn't even know where she was going, all she could think about was finding him.

"Kagome! Slow down! Have a drink! We must celebrate!" Queen Sango said as she had bumped into her.

"I am sorry, My Lady." Kagome replied bowing respectfully.

"Kagome, you bow to no one. Especially, to a friend." Sango said smiling. Kagome sighed and threw her arms around Sango hugging her fiercely.

"You are a Queen," Kagome said laughing, "of the last female warriors of the east. It is an honor to bow to such a woman, your highness."

Sango smiled and hugged her in return. Kagome knew how hard it was for Sango, being the last Queen having to rule what was left of her kingdom as Nakau's forces had run them out of their homes and killed their children. Of course that was the reason they where here all of them.

"I must see Inuyasha. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"With your disgusting brother." She said nodding behind her. Kagome turned and there was her brother the lecherous man of what Naraku deemed 'Science' who invented everything from medicines for curing the sick, to weapons used to torture the innocent. The man who hated himself more than he hated Naraku. Her brother, Miroku, was walking away from Inuyasha, with a cold face while Inuyasha looked like he was trying hard not to smile.

"Is he smiling?" She couldn't help but ask. When she turned to see Sango's reaction instead she saw a glaring Sango staring straight at her brother. Sango adjusted her tight leather armor as Miroku came towards her, watching his hands at all times. Her own hovering inches from her weapon.

"Miroku! You promised!" Kagome said scolding him. He smiled at her.

"Ah! Queen Sango," he began bowing, "I must say how enchantingly beautiful you look this joyous evening! You must join me for a walk on this wonderful evening."

He looked up from his bow and took her hand placing a small kiss upon it his blue eyes never leaving Sango's. His robes where worn from much travel, but her brother had remained as always, optimistic and very much the same. Sango's scowl faded, to a face that had a hint of a smile. They turned and walked together into the night.

As she watched them walk away, the Shikon no Tama glowed again and as though time had stopped she knew it was a piece of the same vision. There she saw Sango lying on the ground bleeding to her death from her wounds, as her brother Miroku attempted to save her only to be killed by an arrow flying straight through his heart. Her breathing resumed and now she ran as though she was flying through the village.

* * *

He watched as her as she spoke to Sango. He didn't know why he felt the need to watch her, but he did. There she stood, with that smile on her face again. His silver hair blew softly in the warm night breeze, and his amber eyes took her all in. She was beautiful, more than just that. She wore a silky brown cloth that looped itself over neck, with tears big enough to see her skin and covered her breasts just enough to let his imagination go insane. He watched as it turned into a dress that was torn all the way up to her thighs.

He turned away. He hated himself for staring with such want. He had wanted women before, but never like this. She was, indeed, very beautiful. She was also smart, kind, warm, fierce. Things he had never before given thought to. He walked inside, thinking nothing of the discussion he had with her brother the lecherous Miroku. He couldn't even if he wanted to. She invaded his mind.

He had wondered to himself why she had saved him the other night. Why bother healing your own captor if she knew he planned to kill her. These thoughts had begun to trouble him. Why had he cared if she was Naraku's prisoner, which was none of his concern? His goal was to kill Naraku's Sorceress, not keep her alive.

He didn't want to think that maybe he had grown feelings for this woman. His kind was not allotted to have feelings for anyone. His kind had only one purpose in life, to kill or be killed. He could not want anything more. Frustrated he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, rubbing a cloth against it shining it. His haori was to hot now, and he removed it, leaving him bare-chested; his long silver hair to his side.

He inhaled and her warm jasmine scent filled his nostrils. He almost didn't breathe out simply to keep her scent forever. Eventually, he had to and her scent filled him again only this time it was laced in fear, and sadness. He didn't need to look back to know she had entered, he heard her soft footsteps. He simply waited for her to begin.

"I have had a Vision." She finally breathed out and steadied herself to continue. He stopped cleaning his sword and looked up at her waiting for an explanation. She sighed sadly and knelt onto the small bed next him and finally whispered it.

"Naraku will find me here, and he will destroy this village."

"Wench," he snorted arrogantly, "you saw this in your vision?"

Accustomed to the term he had chosen for her she said nothing to his insult, but she bite her lip nervously wanting to explain how her visions worked.

"My visions can be confusing. The Shikon no Tama will only allow me to see what it chooses. However, I can choose to see a future at my request. Some visions are certain, others are vague like shimmers in a pond. Regardless, Naraku will find me here and he will kill us all." she finished sadly, wanting nothing more than to cry.

She couldn't bear going back to Naraku and being his prisoner for the next half of her life. He watched her, the emotions of fear and sadness play on her face, and a twinge in his heart suddenly became evident to him. He felt something, this feeling of sadness for her. He had never felt this with anyone before. He had never allowed himself to feel it. She turned away from him, a tear slowly falling down her cheek, and before he could stop himself a clawed hand reached over to her chin and slowly turned her to face him, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I will kill Naraku. He will die, by MY hand." he said without a hesitation in his voice.

She watched his hand fall from her face, and she gingerly touched his cheek asking permission to see his future. The Shikon Jewel glowed once more, and there before her she saw Naraku give Inuyasha the final blow. His body mangled on the floor. The power of his Tetsusaiga gone and reduced to nothing. Her vision faded away and she opened her eyes, tears flowing down, and she forced herself to breathe once more.

"If you face Naraku, you will die. That is what your fate is, that is what your future has shown me. It is your destiny."

"You stupid girl, I make my own destiny. Your visions could come from the gods themselves and I still won't believe it. I choose who lives and who dies."

He wiped the tears from her face, but after the tears where gone his hand stayed. This is the feeling he was trying to identify, the feeling that no matter what this girl did he wanted to be by her side, he was in love with her.

He watched her and this time he leaned into her and claimed her lips ever so softly. He was gentle with her something she had never experienced, and how she craved this. This is what she had wanted nothing superficial but this, this feeling that came over her whenever Inuyasha was near this feeling she had right this second as he kissed her, nothing but this.

He slowly began to kiss her harder and she allowed him to push her down on the bed. She wanted this more than she let on; hell she was watching him since the moment he took her away. Her arms snaked around his neck and her body adjusted to the feel of him on top of her.

His hand gently clawed the visible skin on her side and she shuddered. Her hands raked through his hair and up to his ears where she began to stroke them, he groaned and stopping kissing her his hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from petting his ears.

"Don't do that. Do that again, and I won't stop." he said huskily the temptation dripping in his voice. She pushed herself up and whispered in his ear.

"What if, I don't want you to stop?" She pulled away again and looked him in the eyes seduction seeping from her smile and a want aching in his loins. He claimed her lips once more and pushed her down again, her hands felt his chest, and she loved what she felt. It was intoxicating, the feel of his body on top of hers. His hands roamed her side now, and softly sliced through the thin material covering her body. His lips moved away from hers and on to her neck gently nipping and sucking, she gasped as she felt his hand reach inside and cup her breast his fingers gently playing, teasing her nipples to harden. Her back arched into him and without thinking she thrusted against him feeling _him _against her.

He groaned, only getting harder when he felt her thrust and softly graze against him. He went down on her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and she responded by grabbing onto his hair and moaning again and again.

"Oh Inuyasha…. Please! Uh!"

He smiled against her chest, as he tore the rest of her feeble clothing off. There she was completely exposed to him, and now his member began to throb wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside of her. She saw the desire in his eyes, and she was wet for him. She was wet and writhing beneath his warm body. Her scent spiked; arousal so strong that he couldn't ignore it, even if he had wanted to. He kissed her again, bruising her lips for the want he was feeling poured out in that kiss, her hand reached down to the tie at his pants and undid them she reached inside and gasped as she grabbed him. He was bigger than she thought, and her heart quickened with excitement. She began to rub him softly.

"Kag-gome! Uh!" he growled, and her other hand began to stroke his ears. She rolled on top of him and took off his pants. There he lay naked in all his glory and she mounted him sliding her wet entrance on his member and he lost it then. She rocked her hips back and forth, and she moaned loudly feeling herself tighten inside. He flipped her over and she gasped, as he slowly entered her. He began slow rocking gently to get the feeling of him inside her, and then harder he went thrusting faster and she thrusted back. Her pain ebbed, and she could no longer resist.

"Fuck!"he cursed, and it excited her even more.

Her nails raked along his back; legs wrapping themselves around his waist urging him to go deeper. He groaned in her ear, and she gasped again. Her breathing was ragged, until finally she let out a scream as she came, white hot light as she reached her climax. He howled as he spilled his seed inside of her. His body doubled forward, and he rolled next to her, still inside of her. The heat from their lovemaking radiating off of them as he slowly pulled out of her.

Her body turned, to him and she snuggled herself deep in his chest sleep already claiming her. His arm pulled her closer to his chest, a deep rumble emanating from it. This was something new to him, this was something different. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and gently kissed her forehead, but said nothing. His ears twitched as he listened outside to the others. He smirked as he realized that the others had heard them, a swell of pride entered him as he looked down to her. She was sleeping soundly, he was tired as well, but something kept him from following her into the land of dreams.

Naraku. Naraku would die by his hands, he was sure of it. What of Kagome? What would happen to her now? Was she to leave as soon as their journey would end? He growled beside himself, no, he wouldn't let her. She was his now. His to protect; his to hold; and his to love. His grip around her tightened, pulling her closer to him. His heart recognized what this feeling was since the moment he had seen her. He was just afraid to admit it. Her heart had called to him, and he was a fool if he hadn't answered back.

His mind wandered to their lovemaking, he had yet to get the courage to tell her of his intentions or of his feelings, and how he had wanted her. How he still wanted her, now and forevermore. He inhaled their scent, as one. He liked it more than her own and with that he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

She awoke before dawn and she blushed as she realized that she was sleeping naked with half of her body on Inuyasha's chest. She allowed her mind to wander back to last night and a hazy smile danced its way to her lips. He was everything she thought he would be, and she wanted everything he had. Her smile faded, as she realized what she had to do.

She had to go back to Naraku. If she didn't Inuyasha would die, and despite what she was allowing herself to believe she would not let him die. Not for her. She silently got up, dressed, and as she was walking towards the opening of the tent she looked back at his sleeping form; wanting nothing more than to stay with him forever.

She shook her head from those thoughts. He probably counted this as just another lay. He had heard Miroku talk about men and wanting only one thing and how she should be safe and never let a man control her mind. She wouldn't. She was not going to let her heart hurt for this man. This... Assassin. This is the man that was sent to kill her. She would not care for him.

Her heart stirred in her decision to be cold, but it accepted it. She walked away and quickly made her way to Sango's tent.

"Kirara!" she whispered quietly just outside the opening of her tent, and the small three tailed cat meowed as it walked towards the opening, and as Kirara walked out of the tent it opened enough just to see Sango sleeping soundly in the arms of her brother. She would have to scold her brother severely, if Sango didn't maim him for taking advantage of him. She looked down to Kirara and watched her sigh and hang her head as if she knew what happened last night. Kagome simply smiled.

"I guess you're not the only one that knows that can only be trouble," Kagome whispered and Kirara meowed in agreement, "I need your help."

Kagome knew she had to leave. She scooped up Kirara in her arms and began walking away into the sunrise. Her heart ached to be with him, to tell him that she loved him, but she wouldn't. She had to do what was right to save these people, to save him. The only man she had ever loved and would ever love for the rest of her imprisonment.


End file.
